Anubis's chance
by Beren and Luthien2
Summary: Where Walt and Sadie are not a thing and Anubis might just find what he has been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Anubis's Chance

**Sadie's P.O.V**

The dance was what? 7 years ago? Yup. That's how long he'd been gone, him and his bloody god of polluted air and badly dressed aviators. I didn't really expect him to come back, but I 7 missed him... a lot. After that Drew kept bugging me about him, what was his name? Was he my amazingly good-looking boyfriend? How old was he? Where did he live? (The last two would have been 8m to explain if I hadn't been saved by the bell.) I decided to take a walk, because you know everyone takes a walk at 3 in the morning. Nothing strange about a 21-year-old walking around in a graveyard by herself at night. Graveyards reminded me of him, not in a depressing way but because it was one of the first places I saw him in his human form.

Anyway, I had been walking down the old moss-ridden cobblestone path weaving between the crumbling tombstones when I stopped suddenly, there he was sitting on a tomb tone on the far end of the cemetery, and he was looking right at me. I froze and stood stone still. You know that feeling when you swim to the bottom of a pool and your ears pop? Yeah that's what it felt like. Like I was being dragged deep down into the ground, into the duat. He got up and slowly started walking towards me, and my stupid feet had forgotten how to walk. I guess he looked a little older, about twenty-fiveish I think, but still breathtakingly gorgeous. "Sadie..." He looked stunned for a moment and then of course I got instantly self-conscious. "You look. Gorgeous." He breathed. Suddenly I was filled with rage. "You left me for seven years Anubis! You and your stupid jackal head!" But he wasn't listening to me. "You are so beautiful." He murmured. I stopped stunned. "You don't look too bad yourself." I grumbled, annoyed that he was ignoring me but also flattered. Anubis smiled but it was suddenly replaced with a frown, he looked so sad, disappointed like. "I haven't seen you for so long. I've missed so much."

I suddenly felt terrible. The poor guy hadn't had a friend for millennia and the people that he did know weren't exactly the cozy family type. And he couldn't disobey Horus and Isis and unfortunately his asthmatic, cow farts grandfather. "Don't worry you haven't missed much. It's been pretty boring around here." "But I still wasn't here." My heart dropped into my stomach. "You couldn't. It wasn't your fault." His frown weakened, searching my eyes for something. "How did you become so beautiful?" I pretended to look shocked and offended. "What! So I wasn't before?" "No! No!" He stumbled over his words his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I meant that you look even more beautiful not that you weren't I mean that y-" I put my hand up smiling. "Stop, don't hurt yourself." He sighed. "Please forgive me for leaving without saying anything." He stopped. "I missed you so much." He grabbed my hands and I looked into his eyes, my breathing hitched in my throat. "Yeah well, I did just fine while you were gone thank you very much." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. He grinned, obviously thinking up something terribly embarrassing to say to me. "I want to hear everything thats' happened over the last 7 years, but first Sadie, why don't you update me on those courtship rituals you first told me about?" uh oh.

We had been talking for about 3 hours when he suddenly stopped and sighed. "What?"

He turned, "I should be going now Ms. Kane, Lord Osiris will be expecting me for the next judgment. I grabbed his hand in a panic, "You'll be coming back right? For another visit?" He looked at me thoughtfully, "Perhaps. if you would like it." And before I could stop myself, I nodded eagerly (I'm so stupid) He smiled, reaching up and brushing away strands of my hair, neatly tucking it behind my ear. "And visit I will, Ms. Kane. But farewell for now." He stepped forward and kissed me on the lips. I stood there, frozen, a look of probably absolute surprise on my face that faded away into a stupidly wide grin as he disappeared into the duat.

Anubis's P.O.V

"Where have you been Anubis?" I looked at my Lord Osiris, my hands sweating." I was visiting the cemeteries my lord; it has been quite a while since I had gone." Osiris humed in his throat. I knew that he could tell when I was lying, after all he had known the boy for millennia. It also didn't help that while being the god of the dead, he was also Sadie's father, Julius Kane, and he was very,very,very,very protective of his daughter. "Very well, let the judgement begin!" I had gotten rather bored of these judgements. It happens when you endure thousands and thousands of them. After listening to a scrawny, weedy little man try to squirm his way out of condemnation for murdering a man and another one pleading innocent for smuggling I turned to leave, "Anubis!" I stopped, "Do not hurt my daughter, or there will be severe consequences." I nodded and kept walking down the hall.

He knew... well of course he knew, Anubis how could you be so stupid! He probably has spies watching his daughter twenty-four seven! I made my way to my room and flopped onto my huge king-sized bed. Despite the common theory that gods did not need sleep I valued my sleep very much. But I could not, I lied there awake thinking about her and how beautiful she had become. Her eyes, her skin, her soft voice, and her blood red lips. I started, now I was going too far, she was a human, and mortal and he an immortal and god. I needed to see her again. I groaned in annoyance, why was she so important to him?

Because she was nothing like I had ever seen. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes sending my body into the Brooklyn house. She was already asleep in her bed, her hair spliced on her pillows. I smiled; she was truly beautiful. I sat down on her bed and sighed, stroking her face, careful not to wake her, softly planting a kiss on her forehead. Maybe, just maybe once I could skip on sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie's P.O.V.

I was sooo exited! Today was the annual Brooklyn house dance! Even though I didn't have a date and everyone else did (even little Felix) I was feeling so pumped! There was going to be so much food! And watching Carter trying to dance is pretty entertaining to. I was running around helping with last minute decorations that I totally forgot about what I was going to wear until Carter reminded me. Carter! If Carter of all people needed to remind me then there was something wrong, because that boy is not exactly fashion smart! I raced up stairs and shot into my walk-in closet rummaging for something. Then my eye caught a short cut silver black dress with a pair of matching flats. Perfect! I found myself thinking that Anubis would like this outfit. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid! He's a god for crying out loud! Get over him. I wish I could. The way he looked at me, well it made me want to melt into a puddle. I groaned, I guess I was dancing with Carter tonight.

Anubis's P.O.V

I got out of bed feeling absolutely refreshed. A servant knocked and entered telling me that I was needed in the throne room. I sighed, more judging no doubt! I threw on a black sleeveless tee-shirt and made my way to the throne room. When I entered Osiris/Mr. Kane appeared to be having a heated discussion with his wife. "No, my dear it would be unwise to let him go, I do not trust him." Mrs. Kane glared at her husband.

"Really Julius! You can be quite stubborn! She is not a little girl anymore and excuse me, but the boy is in my opinion completely trustworthy, and that's the end of this discussion!

"But my dear-"

"No Julius!"

"Fine, but at least warn him."

"Don't worry dear, I will"

I cleared my throat for attention. "Ah Anubis there you are." Osiris's voice sounded a bit strained at the mention of my name. I bowed, "Lord Osiris, lady Kane." Mrs. Kane smiled, "Hello dear, and how nice you looked today!" I blushed, Mrs. Kane was the only ghost who could make me blush, probably also because she was the spitting image of Sadie. "Anubis," Osiris began. "I thought it necessary to inform you that that tomorrow we have a rather arduous day ahead of ourselves, four murders, eight suicides and sixteen bomb victims to start." I nodded and bowed again, my mind dreading the next day, "Yes my Lord, will that be all."

"Actually," Osiris cleared his throat looking increasingly uncomfortable. "My wife, actually would like to have a talk with you." My stomach constricted with panic, _Sadie. _My voice came out shaky and quivering, "Oh?" Mrs. Kane smiled, "Yes dear, but I think it would be better to talk in your room." I nodded and was led away by Mrs. Kane dragging me by the arm. Unlike mortals, I can be dragged around by a ghost. When we got to my room, she shut the door. "Do sit down Anubis dear, and don't you worry, you aren't in any trouble. I sat down, relieved. "So, what would you like to talk about my lady?"

"Why my daughter of course."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands embarrassed. Mrs. Kane laughed. "Oh, my dear, do you not think that I have noticed? It is quite a rare thing to be able to capture my daughters mind for so long, she has a very short attention span and a quick temper you know." I looked at her, my face probably bright red. "Yes, I have noticed."

"Anyway Anubis, Brooklyn house is having its annual ball tonight and… I would like you to go." I stared at her, a sudden realization at what was happening here. "May I enquire as to why?"

"Because Sadie needs a date of course." I froze. "Y-you want me to be Sadie's….date?" Se smiled like I had just won the lottery and clapped her hands together. "Of course, dear! There's no one better!"

"But Mrs. Kane won't your husband be-"

"Oh, nonsense Anubis! I already smoothed it over with him."

"And what about my grandfather?"

"Shu? Oh, don't mind him. I've already had Osiris scold and threaten him more than once!"

I sat there, my mouth agape.

"Well? Will you go? Yes or no?"

"Well, I-I don't know I-" She huffed in frustration.

"Really Anubis! It's quite simple! Yes or no?"

"Yes." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well then, if you are then we'd better get you ready!"

"What?"

After an hour I was ready, Mrs. Kane had taken all my outfits out of my closet and chosen a black tux, tight pants and a black tie. "There we go! All done!" She stepped back and looked at me admiring me like work of art. "If Sadie doesn't fall for you know…well, then nothing will work!"

I smiled at her ghostly form, "Thank you." She smiled back. And pulled me into a tight hug. When she pulled away, she kissed me on the cheek. "You'd better get going now, you don't want to miss it." I nodded and was about to leave. "Oh, and Anubis?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked at me sternly. "I know you, you have a good heart, but like any teenager, you can get…carried away." I turned and blushed, realizing what she was saying. "Yes, my lady. I-I will keep that I mind."

"Good, now go." I nodded and found myself emerging out of the Duat.

I found myself in the one place I never dared to go. Sadie's bedroom. She was there sitting on the edge of her bed with a plateful of cake, cookies and other treats. When she saw me she almost dumped all the food on the ground. "Whoa! Anubis! You almost gave me a heart attack!" But I couldn't say anything because of what she was wearing, it was beautiful. That black dress was amazing. "Um, Anubis?" That snapped me out of it. "Sadie, why are you up here instead of downstairs?" She glared at me. "Why would I want to dance with nobody? I don't have a date…and why are you wearing a tux?"

I glanced down. "Do you like it?" Yeah actually, it looks pretty good on you. I smiled, "And that dress looks amazing on you." She flushed bright red and looked down, emboldening me. "Yeah well a lot of good it did. It still didn't get me a date." I decided to go for it. "Actually, that's why I'm here." I bowed and held out my hand. "May I have this dance?"

Sadie's P.O.V

My heart stopped when he held out is hand. _A dance. _We had had already one dance two years ago, but I never thought that it would happen again. But an unknown force propelled me to accept. I rose. "I guess you may." He smiled and walked towards me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I felt him place his hand on my hip and take my hand. Out of my memory of our last dance I put my hand on his shoulder. When we first started, Anubis guided my body to the beautiful music coming from downstairs, and we waltzed. We danced to the music in silence. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I was afraid that Anubis would hear it. As the music went on, he brought me closer and closer to his chest, but very cautiously, like he was afraid. We got so close that I could feel his warm breath on my scalp.

_If Carter walked in right now, _I thought _I will never hear the end of this. _ I was starting to feel bold, so I took both hands and placed them both on his broad shoulders and in response he placed both hands around my waist. I sighed in contentment and looked up so that I was gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. Everything around me disappeared as I looked down and he pulled me into his chest so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. It felt just like a dream, no worries, no sadness, just… Anubis. I could feel his heart thumping right through my chest. I was sure that he was going to kiss me but, he didn't. I guess it was the right thing to do, we hadn't seen each other in two years, and I should have been trying to keep it slow. But I my mind I was literally screaming at him to kiss me. The only other time I had felt this close to pure bliss was when he kissed me for my birthday. But I wasn't the same anymore, and he wasn't either. For an immortal being he sure changed in the span of a couple years. At last the music stopped and so did we. It felt kinda awkward just standing there so I let go and backed away, this wasn't right. "Thanks for coming." He smiled, "Of course." I handed my plate to him, "Cake?" There was a banging at my door, "Sadie? Hurry up! Zia's been looking everywhere for you!"

"So… I guess I have to go."

"Yeah."

"See you."

"Kay, bye." I shut my bedroom door and took one last look at a disappointed Anubis staring out the window.


End file.
